


The HPOE

by hunters_retreat



Series: The HPOE [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, The Happiest Place On Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a hunt that Dean has trouble believing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The HPOE

  
 

“Come on Dean!  Smile.  You’re at the-”

 

 

“Say it and I swear I will make you wear those ridiculous ears man.”

 

 

“It shouldn’t take us long Dean.  We’ll get in and out and no one will be the wiser.”

 

 

“Nice to find a ghost hanging out here so you can ride the rides all day.”

 

 

“Dean, I wouldn’t do that.”

 

 

“Just saying Sammy, cause I know you wanted to come here as a kid.  Never heard the end of it.”

 

 

“Fine.  But seriously dude, even if we are on a hunt, it’s still the …” he smiled as he continued “HPOE.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired when I got creeped out in Pirates of the Caribbean. I was going to write one story for it, but it's now decided to be a bunch of drabbles with a story that will eventually have a plot and everything :P Enjoy!


End file.
